Uwierz mi
by Akolitka
Summary: Carlisle Cullen, poznaje przerażonego Edwarda młodego chłopaka żyjącego na ulicy, podczas czatu dla osób... które chcą popełnic samobójstwo. Carlislie jedzie by uratowac Edwarda, ale czy jego demony pozwolą mu na to? Tłumaczenie fika twilight mum69


Carlislie POV

_Jest tu ktoś?_

Słowa pojawiły się na moim ekranie.

_Tak, ja._

Szybko napisałem kolejne zdanie:

_Chcesz o czymś porozmawiać?_

Czekałem na odpowiedź.

Właśnie wróciłem do domu z nocnej zmiany w szpitalu i załogowałem się na stronie forum, gdzie, wraz z wieloma innymi ludźmi, starałem się poprzez czat nawiązać kontakt z osobami w różnym wieku cierpiącymi na depresję i miewającymi myśli samobójcze. Chciałbym powiedzieć, że można uratować ich wszystkich i porozmawiać z każdym z nich... Ale byłaby to nieprawda...

_Boję się..._

Nie jest chyba zbyt rozmowny...

_Czego się boisz?_

Po raz kolejny musiałem uzbroić się w cierpliwość.

Czasami ludzie niemal eksplodują w czasie rozmowy, zasypując stronę chatu dziesiątkami wiadomości, i są też tacy, do których i ten wydaje się należeć, dla których jedno zdanie zdaje się równie bolesne jak wyrywanie zębów.

_Boję się, że coś sobie zrobię. _

_Dziękuję, że to mi chciałeś się zwierzyć. Dlaczego miałbyś coś sobie zrobić?_

_Nikt mnie nie kocha._

Każdy z nich tak mówi. Chociaż rzadko okazuje się, że to prawda, ale muszę dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej do oceny sytuacji, więc wybiorę kilka wskazówek z instrukcji dla moderatorów, aby utrzymać tą rozmowę.

Najważniejszą częścią tej pracy jest to, aby nie przerwali rozmowy.

_Dlaczego tak mówisz? Czy ktoś cię krzywdzi?_

_Nie mam nikogo, kto mógłby mnie skrzywdzić._

Tak, rozmowa z nim jest jak wyrywanie zębów. Postanowiłem spróbować ponownie.

_Czy możesz powiedzieć coś więcej? Czy ktoś cię zostawił, złamał ci serce? Jakieś problemy z dziewczyną lub chłopakiem?_

_Zabiłem ojca i mama wyrzuciła mnie z domu._

Wow! Co? Muszę się uspokoić i zacząć zadawać pytania.

_Co to znaczy, że zabiłeś swojego ojca?_

Pisałem ostrożnie, podczas gdy moja druga ręka zamknęła się na słuchawce telefonu w stałej gotowości.

_Powiedziałem mu, że jestem gejem i właśnie wtedy dostał ataku serca i zmarł. Teraz to ja powinienem umrzeć._

Uff. Z zadowoleniem pozwoliłem by druga ręka na nowo znalazła się na klawiaturze. Teraz czas na mnie...

_To nie działa tak..._

_Zabiłem go. Moja matka tak mi powiedziała. Gdybym był normalny mój ojciec nie umarłby._

_Jesteś normalny._

_Nie. Jestem gejem!_

_Bycie gejem jest dla ciebie czymś normalnym. Orientacja, jak wszystkie inne cechy naszych ciał jest genetycznie zapisana w naszym DNA. Nie ma nic złego w byciu gejem._

_Skąd o tym wiesz?_

_Ja też jestem gejem._

_Ta, racja. I mówi to jakiś obcy człowiek za klawiaturą, którego nawet nie mogę zobaczyć._

_Teraz muszę jakoś nawiązać połączenie, ale tak by nie przywiązał się za bardzo._

_Mam na imię Carlislie. Jestem trzydziestoletnim gejem, i ja też powiedziałem swoim rodzicom._

_Nie wierzę ci._

_A niby, dlaczego powinieneś?_

_Co?_

_Dlaczego powinieneś mi wierzyć? Jedyną rzeczą, jaką mogę ci powiedzieć, jest to, że pamiętam dławiącą samotność i zagubienie. Myślałem, że mam, choć trochę wsparcia w matce, ale wiedziałem, że mój tata ma problemy z tym, jaki jestem. Chciałem mieszkać z nimi tylko do tego czasu, kiedy będę w stanie sam się utrzymać. W końcu okazało się, że miałem rację. Mój ojciec potraktował mnie jak worek treningowy i wysłał mnie w świat tylko z ubraniami, które miałem na plecach._

_A twoja mama?_

_Dobrze, że w końcu się zabiła._

_..._

_Jesteś tam jeszcze? Przykro mi, ale musiałem to napisać. Wiem, że to nie jest to łatwe ani przyjemne, ale jest jak jest, a społeczeństwo nie zawsze akceptuje takich jak my..._

_..._

_Jesteś tam? Jak masz na imię?_

_..._

_Nie musisz mi mówić. Chciałbym wiedzieć, jak mam się do ciebie zwracać. Możesz wybrać jakiś pseudonim, jeśli chcesz._

_..._

_Nazywaj mnie Lost, przykro mi z powodu twojej mamy._

Już zaczynałem się martwić, że go odstraszyłem.

_Jest dobrze. Jest coś co musiałem zrozumieć by pogodzić się z tym, że jej już nie ma. Uświadomiłem sobie, że nie była moja winą, podobnie jak twoją nie jest śmierć twojego ojca_

Zagryzając wargi, potrząsam głową. Jak miałem mu powiedzieć, jak miałem powiedzieć komukolwiek z nich, że będą musieli pogodzić się z tym, że każda strata bliskiej osoby pociąga za sobą koszmary?

_Popiszmy o czymś innym, wymyśl coś_

_Więc mmm... Lost, masz gdzie spać? Mógłbyś zatrzymać się u znajomych, albo u dalszej rodziny... _

_No Jestem tu od niedawna i nikogo jeszcze tutaj nie znam tutaj jeszcze nikogo._

_W jakim mieście jesteś? Postaram się znaleźć ci jakiś dach nad głową._

_Port Angeles, Waszyngton._

_Poszukam ci jakieś schronisko. Wiem, że to będzie trudne w tak małym mieście, być może znajdę ci coś w Seattle._

_Wpisałem jak najszybciej frazę „Port Angeles+Waszyngton+schroniska+hotele"._

_Znalazłem! Shelter Hotel Serenity na Vine Street, czy wiesz gdzie to jest?_

...

_Jesteś?_

...

Och, proszę, nie pozwól mi go stracić. Stukałem palcem w blat biurka myśląc nerwowo, co teraz może się z nim dziać.

Po chwili do stukania dołącza uderzanie przodem stopy w kapciu o podłogę... Dźwięk brzmi niczym wskazówka tykającego zegara...

_Hej, mm... Jesteś tam?_

Tak! Wrócił, jego nick pojawił się z powrotem! Moja ręka na nowo natrafiła na klawiaturę, podczas gdy plecy swobodnie opadły na oparcie krzesła... Teraz czuję na sobie cały ciężar czternastu godzin na nogach.

_Cieszę się, że jesteś, myślałem, że już gdzieś poszedłeś._

Nie mam gdzie iść, jestem taki przerażona.

_Proszę, nie bój się jestem tutaj, możesz mówić do mnie całą noc... Nie mam nic przeciwko._

_Więc co, ten biedny, kochany chłopak ma siedzieć tam cały dzień czekając by porozmawiać z maniakami takimi jak ja?_

_Nie jesteś maniakiem i nie siedzę tu cały dzień._

Mój Boże przeczytał to, a ja to napisałem

_Jestem lekarzem._

Poczułem ból przeszywający mój kark.

_Psychiatrą?_

Zachichotałem, skąd on wiedział, co miałem na myśli?

_Wyjaśnij, jakiego rodzaju jesteś lekarzem._

_Internistą, chociaż zrobiłem kilka specjalizacji._

Zerknąłem na zegarek u dołu ekranu i doszło do mnie, że dochodzi dwudziesta pierwsza, przeciągnąłem się na krześle nieco odciążając stawy, czekając na odpowiedź chłopaka.

_Ja... hmm... Ja..._

_Co się stało Lost? Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko, nie mam zamiaru cię osądzać.._

_Tnę się._

_Westchnąłem, pocierając czoło ręką._

_Od jak dawna?_

_?_

_Jak bardzo jesteś pokaleczony?_

_Boję się._

_Wiem, że jesteś przerażony, proszę powiedz mi, albo mów o czymkolwiek chcesz._

Pod koniec pisania postu przyszło mi do głowy, że zadałem mu zbyt dużo napastliwych pytań.

_Jaki jest Twój ulubiony smak lodów?_

_Przepraszam, co?_

_Lody o smaku...?_

_Hmm... miętowo-czekoladowe_

Uśmiechnąłem się w duchu, moje też.

_Muszę iść. Zamykają..._

Na te słowa niemal stanąłem na krześle. Zamykają? Co zamykają?

Co jest zamykane?

...

Jesteś jeszcze?

...

Lost, proszę, gdzie jesteś, co się zamyka?

...

– Cholera! – Krzyknąłem, uderzając pięścią w blat biurka.

Wstałem i zacząłem przechadzać się po pokoju... Zamykają, powiedział, ale co będzie zamknięte?

Odwróciłem głowę i mój wzrok trafił na moja biblioteczkę, w przyćmionym świetle lampki i monitora widziałem większość z moich, tak bardzo chwalonych za merytoryczność, a zarazem przystęny język książek. Poczułem się jak jedna z tych komiksowych postaci Disney'a nad której głową, ilekroć wpadnie na jakiś dobry pomysł, pojawia się zapalona żarówka.

– Biblioteka! – Niemal śmieję się w rozpaczy mojej głupoty.

Oczywiście, jakie to głupie z mojej strony, jeśli jego matka wyrzuciła go z domu, to nie mogłem oczekiwać, że będzie pisał z domu. Pewnie, na co dzień błąka się po ulicach, a by skontaktować się ze mną użył komputerów bibliotecznych.

Nalałem sobie szklaneczkę szkockiej, ciesząc się, że jest coś, co pozwoli mi, choć na chwilę nie myśleć.

Kurwa Carlisle, dlaczego nie zabrałeś go do schroniska? Moja podświadomość warknęła na mnie, tak, że nieomal wytrzeźwiałem.

Położyłem głowę na skórzanej poduszce, czując powoli jak moje oczy stają się ciężkie...

– Mmm. – Uśmiecham się, czując, jak Ben trąca nosem wrażliwe miejsce tuż za moim uchem.

– Podoba ci się C,?

Kiwam głową, odwracając głowę, szukając moimi wargami jego ust. Kiedy na nie natrafiłem, moje ciało niemal eksplodowało nadmiarem emocji, dotyku i wrażeń. Zacząłem się wić pod nim, pocierając swoim uwięzionym jeszcze w spodniach członkiem, o jego obnażony.

– O kurwa, Carlisle. – Niemal płakał, kiedy jego ręce znalazły zamek moich spodni.

Zimne powietrze niemal przyprawiło mnie o dreszcze, czułem jak owija swoje lodowate palce wokół mojej rozgrzanej i obecnie niczym nie osłoniętej erekcji.

Ja też zacząłem pieścić jego członek, starając się, aby ani przez chwilę nie czuł się niedoceniony.

Byliśmy coraz bliżej spełnienia, chociaż żaden z nas nie zaczął jeszcze jęczeć.

Ben wyczul moje uczucia i zaczął całować mnie wzdłuż linii mojej szczęki.

– W porządku Carlisle, nie martw się, Seth powiedział, że napisze do mnie, gdy tylko zobaczy samochód twojego ojca.

Ciężko sapnąłem, gdy przysunął się do mnie, tak, że nasze erekcje pocierały o siebie.

– Ungh. – Zdołałem wyjąkać, całkowicie zatracony w doznaniach, do tego stopnia, że nie usłyszałem otwierających się drzwi.

– Carlisle Xavierze Cullen, co to znaczy?

Orgazm wytryskający ze mnie kolejnymi kroplami nagle znika, kiedy widzę jak mój ojciec łapie Bena za koszulę i odrzuca na ścianę, jak najdalej od mojego łóżka.

Potem jego oczy rozszerzają się, najwyraźniej nie widział wszystkiego od strony drzwi.

– Ty brudny mały draniu! – Krzyczy, łapiąc Bena za szyję i uderzając z pięści w twarz.

Nawet się nie ruszam, po prostu siedzę i patrzę jak mój ojciec wyciąga Bena z mojego pokoju.

Moje serce uderza w rytmie jego coraz głośniejszych kroków, ojciec ponownie stoi w drzwiach, nozdrza mu falują, zaciska ręce w pięści po obu stronach swojego ciała.

Ojciec zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi i klika blokadę.

Idzie do mnie podnosząc pięść ...

Moje oczy są otwarte i jestem w połowie drogi przy kanapie, klęczę na twardej drewnianej podłodze, to zajmuje mu chwilę, by wskoczyć na mnie i mnie przewrócić.

Wyciągam rękę i przecieram czoło, pot zmieszany z łzami.

Przecieram twarz. To jest jeden z najgorszych koszmarów, jakie miałem od dłuższego czasu.

Patrzę na zegarek, dochodzi druga.

Wchodzę ponownie do swojego gabinetu i odkrywam, że przez cały ten czas miałem na nosi okulary.

Wycierając usta wierzchem dłoni, zdecyduję się wylogować z konta na stronie i wyłączam komputer.

Widzę jeszcze ostatnie słowa, jakie napisał do mnie Lost:

_Boję się._

_Nikt mnie nie kocha._


End file.
